


Winter Break

by StereKDestiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/pseuds/StereKDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the winter break after the Pack's first semester at college. Everyone's arrived at the newly rebuilt Hale house, except for Stiles. When he arrives, his appearance blows Derek away and Derek can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing The Battle for Beacon Hills and I had been seeing a few gifs on tumblr of guys who look pretty similar to Derek and Stiles kissing. Except, the Stiles look-like has facial hair. And thus, this fic was born. 
> 
> I like it. I hope you do too.

Derek stood in the kitchen of the newly rebuilt Hale house. During the five months most of the pack were off to college, Derek had forced himself to learn how to cook. Tonight, he was putting together his best dish - lasagna (with garlic bread, of course). Everyone in the pack had gotten together for winter break -- except Stiles. He hadn't arrived, although he was due any minute.

Derek was nervous, he had to admit. He had long been aware of his infatuation with Stiles. The first time he saw Stiles after he returned to Beacon Hills after the fire, he was taken aback. His wolf screamed for Stiles, but instead, he ignored him. _No_ , he told himself. Stiles was just a child. Too young. Not even legal. It wasn't until he was walking away when he smelt the arousal coming off Stiles. He nearly stopped, turned, and tackled him into the ground. Instead, he kept walking. _No_ , he repeated.

That was before Derek learned what kind of a person Stiles was. Compassionate. Sweet. Cannotshutthefuckup. Loyal. Adorable. Really, he can't shut the fuck up.

Stiles had a knack for getting into trouble -- it was tiresome... until he realized that Stiles wasn't getting into trouble for the sake of getting into trouble. He was always trying to protect people, his boneheaded best friend, Scott, especially. That idiot would probably have been long dead if it wasn't for Stiles. Derek also realized that Stiles was extremely mature inside his immature exterior. Derek didn't understand how someone could be both mature and immature. He didn't understand until the first time he had dinner at the Stilinski household. Stiles was the one cooking dinner, not the Sheriff.

"Yeah, I've been cooking dinner since Mom died," Stiles had said.

Derek understood then. Stiles was immature at school and with the pack because he couldn't be a child at home. At home, he was the adult. He took care of his father, who had fallen apart after the death of his wife. It was how Stiles coped with his mother's death.

Ever since Derek realized that, he'd put up with Stiles' babbling bullshit. It was annoying, but Derek knew Stiles needed to be a kid, because he was just a kid. Growing up too fast would have damaging consequences -- just look at Derek himself. Look at what the fire had made him. A sourwolf, even though he hated that term.

As Derek learned more about Stiles, he realized what an amazing individual he was. Stiles would be fearful around Derek often, especially when Derek pushed him against walls, but when it came to risking his life to save his friends, Stiles would do it with absolutely no fear at all. He put his friends and family ahead of himself. How many people would be capable of that? If Derek used his hands to count how many people he knew who would risk their lives like that, he'd need only one finger.

Everything about Stiles was perfect. Too perfect. His wolf never gave up its desire for him -- and after Derek became the Alpha, his wolf started whispering a word into Derek's ear -- _mate_.

 _No,_ Derek repeated to himself. Stiles was still young. Too young. His entire future was still ahead of him -- he was smart enough to get into some really good schools. He knew he couldn't chain Stiles to Beacon Hills. He couldn't chain Stiles to himself. He wanted to, so bad, but he couldn't. As an Alpha, Derek's only future was with his pack, but Stiles had plenty of options available to him. Derek couldn't take that away from Stiles.

When Stiles graduated along with the rest of the pack, Derek was proud. But Stiles was still a child. He had gotten older, but so has Derek. Stiles had just turned 18, but Derek was already 25. And he was going to college in Berkeley, which was hours away. _No_ , he reminded himself then.

And now, Derek hasn't seen Stiles in nearly half a year. Stiles was supposed to come home for the Thanksgiving break, but he couldn't make it. Derek never found out why.

Derek wondered what college has done to Stiles. He wondered if Stiles was still the same boy he knew or if Stiles had changed. He knew college changed some people. Some for the better, some worse. Derek hoped Stiles was still the same person. Ultimately, it doesn't matter because Stiles had just completed his first semester. He still had at least seven more to go. Derek wanted Stiles bad, but... He knew it would never happen.

"Derek! How soon is dinner going to be?" Lydia shouted.

"I've only just finished making it, I haven't even baked it. It'll be a while. Stiles isn't even here yet, be patient."

"Bake it already, then! He'll be here soon."

"I'm just about to, Lydia."

"Awesome," Jackson said.

Derek rolled his eyes and put in the glass pan into the oven and set the timer. He pulled out the ingredients he needed for the garlic bread, but put them aside. It was too early to prepare the bread. Instead, he looked at his pack. They were all sitting around the table, laughing and sharing stories of what they had been missing out on. Lydia went to MIT, Jackson and Danny went to UCLA on lacrosse scholarships. Scott and Allison stayed in town; Scott kept working at the clinic and Allison went out on hunts with her family. Derek didn't like that Allison was basically double-dipping with her hunting and her membership of the pack, but he didn't complain.

Derek leaned back against the counter and smiled. Having the majority of his pack away from home was really difficult to deal with, but they were together again. He'd worry about them being gone for the second semester when the second semester rolled along, not now. Right now, he'd enjoy this time.

Derek heard the distinct sound of Stiles' jeep rumbling into the clearing in front of the house. He couldn't help but break out a grin, but immediately pulled it back when Lydia got up and looked at him through the doorway. He saw Lydia's eyes analyzing him. He glared back. Lydia smiled smugly and skipped out of the house to greet then escort Stiles into the house.

Derek sighed, walked to the doorway and peered at the front door to get a view of Stiles. Derek's heart skipped a few beats. Derek stiffled a groan and turned away from the doorway, his fists clenched tight.

The rest of the pack had looked older when they made their returns, which was natural, but they were nothing compared to Stiles. He was taller and he had packed on several pounds of muscle. He didn't look like a lanky kid anymore. The most stunning part was, however, his facial hair.

As in, _he had facial hair_.

What the fuck? He was completely smooth even after he graduated from high school. Derek was sure he was one of those boys who couldn't grow facial hair to save their lives. He had never seen any evidence of shaving or anything like that. And now all of the sudden, _BAM!_ Stiles' got a thin _beard_.

A beard, for fucks sakes.

Derek could practically hear his wolf screaming, _Look! Look! He's a man now! Your 'he's too young' excuse is bullshit! Take him! TAKE HIM! NOW!_

Derek's attraction to Stiles just multiplied by a thousandfold, if not by a million. He had no idea how he was going to survive the next month without jumping Stiles' bones. What was --

"Hey, Derek."

Fuck.

"Hey Stiles," Derek replied, fumbling with the ingredients for the garlic bread, even though it was still too damn early to make it. He needed _something_ to do. And by something, he did not mean Stiles.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and garlic bread."

"You made lasagna? Since when could you cook?"

"Since you guys all went to college and I had nothing to do."

"Aww, you missed us," Stiles teased. Derek's body stiffened and his brow furrowed. Derek was thankful Stiles couldn't see his face right now.

"Of course I did, you're my pack," Derek replied. He could hear Stiles' footsteps getting closer and closer. _Fuck._

"I missed you too," Stiles said as he clapped his hand on Derek's back. At the contact, Derek dropped everything he was doing and spun. He thanked god that the rest of the pack was still in the dining room as he slammed Stiles into the wall.

"Just like old times, eh?" Stiles chuckled nervously. Derek was expecting the usual aroma of fear, but it was barely there. Stiles mostly smelt of arousal. Derek growled. Derek's head was just next to Stiles' head, but he couldn't bring himself to look into his eyes. Instead, he rubbed cheeks with Stiles, feeling the stubble scratch his skin.

"Okay, that's new," Stiles commented. Derek felt Stiles' hands haltingly creep up his body. They came to a rest just below Derek's armpits and gripped tightly.

"I really missed you," Stiles whispered.

_Fuck fuck._

Derek pulled away, growling. He went back to preparring the garlic bread.

"D-- Derek?" Stiles stammered softly.

"I can't do this," growled Derek.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just go away again. You've got college. You've got a life."

"Derek, we can make this work, I --"

" _No,_ we can't. You're my mate," Derek slipped. _Fuck. I didn't want him to know that._ "I can't be with you when you're going to be gone for so long. I can't take you away from your future."

"Derek, look at me. Derek. Look at me."

Derek turned and met Stiles' gaze. He felt his knees weaken. He clutched at the counter behind him and leaned against it for support.

_I feel like a girl from a Nicholas Sparks novel. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Stiles slowly walked toward Derek and with every step he took, Derek's heart grew heavier and the butterflies in his stomach multiplied.

"Derek, I hated it in Berkeley. I had friends, but they're nothing like the pack. My life up there was just... boring. Here, I've got what so many people want. I live in a world where werewolves exist. I'm in love with one," Stiles whispered. "I've done nothing but work out, jerk off and do my schoolwork in the last five months. I tried partying and it was fun for a while, but it got old fast." By now, Stiles was standing just inches away from Derek. "I've done a lot of thinking lately. I thought I wanted to get out of here, but I don't. I want to be here. I want to be with you, so bad, it hurts. I don't want to go back. I want to stay here, with you. I want to be here with my pack."

"But... your future --"

"Derek, you don't decide what my future is. I do. College isn't everything. I'm miserable there. I need to be here. This is my future. Here. With you."

Derek bit his lip.

 _DO IT TAKE HIM NOW HE WANTS IT DO IT DO IT DO IT,_ the wolf screamed.

"I've told my Dad everything. How I don't want to go back. How I want to stay here. That I'm in love with you. And if it's okay with you, I'm going to tell him about everything else -- the pack, werewolves and all that. I want to tell him the truth about you, because you're important."

Derek let out a very silent (or so he thought) whimper.

"You're mine," Stiles whispered. "And I'm yours."

_Fuck it._

Derek picked Stiles up and slammed him against the wall again. This time, their lips met for the first time and parted immediately, opening the way for their tongues. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and locked them up, refusing to let go. Derek's hands roamed all over Stiles' body and Stiles' hands were tangled up in Derek's hair. Stiles gripped and pulled Derek's head back, gasping for air.

"Fuck, Stiles. Your _beard_ , what the fuck?"

Stiles grinned. "I thought you might like it."

Derek replied by raking his teeth through Stiles' beard and biting the jawline lightly. He kissed down to Stiles' neck and buried his nose there, taking deep sniffs. Stiles threw his head back and moaned lightly. Derek growled and bit down on his neck then sucked at it greedily, bruising it.

"Fucking _finally_ ," Lydia squealed. Danny was standing next to her in the doorway, grinning like an idiot. Thankfully, Jackson, Scott and Allison seemed oblivious to what was going on and had remained at the table.

"I love you guys," Stiles admonished, "but seriously, fuck off."

Lydia grinned and flipped her hair, walking away. She grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him away from the door, ignoring his whines.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked, once they had their privacy again.

"I've had five months to think about this," Stiles replied. "I'm sure."

Derek smiled. _Fucking finally indeed_ , his wolf growled.

Derek pushed off the wall, Stiles still attached to him, and made his way to the back door.

"Lydia, take the lasagna out of the oven when the timer goes off!" Derek shouted before he exited the house.

"Where are we going?"

Derek just smiled. He walked down a small trail that led to a small cabin-esque building. "I had this built when I had the house rebuilt," Derek explained. "Sometimes, even I need time to myself. I come here to get away from everything."

"Yeah, with Scott and Allison groping each other all the time, I'd do the same," Stiles agreed. Derek laughed and opened the door. Stiles finally unlocked his legs and dropped down and entered the cabin.

"Cozy and cute," Stiles complimented. "It's even got a bed! Why do you even--"

Derek shoved Stiles onto the bed. "For reasons," he said, grinning. He pulled Stiles' shirt off and climbed on top of him. He checked out Stiles' new physique; the new curves of his body.

"You _have_ been working out," mused Derek. Stiles grinned and pulled Derek down onto him and kissed him, his hands reaching out and grabbing Derek's ass. "For you," he whispered into Derek's mouth.

Back inside the house, Lydia sat with a perpetual grin. Danny's grin matched Lydia's. Jackson glowered at both of them and asked, "Okay, what am I missing? Why do you two look like tweedledee and tweedledum?"

Lydia and Danny broke out laughing. Scott and Allison stared at them. Jackson narrowed his eyes and asked again, "Spit it out. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Derek just put me in charge of the lasagna."

"Yeah, we heard," Jackson said. "Why?"

"Probably because they're off fucking," Danny said, unable to supress his giggles.

Scott laughed along but then stopped. "Wait, are you guys serious?" Jackson groaned. Allison perked up and looked at Lydia, "Are they really? Are they really finally doing it?"

"Yeah, they are," Lydia answered. Allison squealed. "What do you mean finally?" Scott asked.

"Jeez, you really are dumb," Lydia insulted. "They've been in love with each other since forever. Even Jackson knew that." Scott studied Jackson's face and realized that Lydia was telling the truth.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Scott cried. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Because it's not really any of our business," Danny chided. "You want us to talk about your and Allison's love life behind your back?"

"No," Scott whispered. "I guess not..."

"Neither do they. Either way, they're finally gotten together. I don't know why it's taken them so long."

The timer went off. "Oooh, dinner is served," Lydia said as she sprang up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. Danny followed her and pulled out the lasagna from the oven, then frowned when he saw that the garlic bread wasn't prepared.

"No garlic bread, then," Danny said sadly. Then he added, "So, you want to be the one to tell Derek dinner's ready?"

"Sure," Lydia grinned evilly. She went and opened the back door then shouted, "Derek! Dinner's ready! Hurry up!"

Silence. Then, "Fuck off, Lydia! We got a microwave for a reason!"

Derek could hear Lydia's bellowing laughter and he scowled. It disappeared quickly as Stiles' lips pressed against his.

"They'll eat later," Lydia said as Danny scooped up a piece of lasagna and dumped it on a plate. "Oops. That'll be Jackson's. This one is yours," Danny said, carefully placing a good piece onto Lydia's plate.

"Thanks, honey," Lydia winked.

After a half an hour, Derek and Stiles rejoined the pack, reeking of sex. They ate their dinner. They joked and they laughed. Even if it was for only a month, the pack was together again, and everything was good.


End file.
